Harry the Familiar
by Lost.Wolf.Lover
Summary: In which a young Harry Potter somehow ends up as the familiar of a tiny pink haired girl. "How is this my life?" - Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

When the Universe first came into being, there were two Worlds, in one, the people formed a social hierarchy with those who could use magic at the top. They called themselves "nobles" and ruled over the "peasants" and "commoners".

In the second world, those who could use magic were called magi. Those who could not use magic were called mundanes. For years the magi and mundanes lived together in harmony. But the mundanes grew jealous of the magi, for they could do all these marvelous things, but the mundanes could not. The mundanes began to hunt and kill the magi. The magi feared for their children, so they hid themselves away from the mundanes.

I was born on the second world. I am Harry James Potter, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started, I suppose, with my first detention with Umbridge...

" Hello Mr. Potter, today you'll be writing lines." Was the first thing out of the toadlike woman's mouth when Harry opened the door to her office.

" What will I be writing?"

" I must not tell lies, you'll write it until I say you may stop." Harry's only reply was to sit at the conveniently placed desk, and pull out paper, quill, and ink before he placed the quill and ink down, however, the toad cleared her throat, " Hem, hem. You won't be needing those Mr. Potter. You'll be using a very, special, quill. It should help the message, sink in, shall we say." All this was said with a slightly malicious undertone.

"Yes Professor Umbridge" Harry said as he replaced his things and retrieved the quill.

Begining the first line Harry hissed as he felt something cut into the back of his hand. When he looked he saw that the ink on the page was bright red and there was a fading sentence on the back of his hand. "Is there something wrong Mr. Potter?" The toad asked with sadistic delight clear in her voice. "No Professor, nothings wrong, nothing at all." This was said with a grim smile that sent shivers down the woman's spine. "W-w-well then, continue your lines!"

"Yes Professor."

~some 400 lines later~

The toad woman broke the silence of the office. "You may go now Mr. Potter. You will be back tomorrow night to continue your detention." "Of course Professor, I wouldn't miss it for the world" was the reply, heavy with sarcasm as it was. The toad, of course, completely missed said sarcasm, and only smiled in in satisfaction at the perceived submission. "Run along now, you really should be heading to bed"

"Yes Professor."

As soon as the door had closed behind him Harry sagged against the wall. Taking a look at his hand Harry gave a shaky sigh. "That's going to leave a scar." and indeed it was. After the 50th line it stopped healing over as quickly. By the 100th line it wasn't healing at all.

Considering he had done almost 500 lines, it was bloody mess. By the end of the detention Harry had been becoming light headed from the amount of blood he had lost. While he was contemplating whether or not he should go back to the dorms or to the hospital wing, a green glow began to fill the corridor. When Harry looked up to investigate the source, he saw a portal floating in the air.

"Huh, that's something I haven't seen before." Was the rather nonplussed reaction. When he went to take step around it, the blood loss caused him to stumble right into the damn thing. The only thought going through his head at this was a rather emphatic "Oh shit" before he disapeared from the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere...

Professor Severus Snape was patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts, as was usual, hoping to catch any students out of bed. If one were to listen to the professor's grumbling, however, one would hear something like this: "Stupid old men and their meddling. He knows I was going to hunt tonight. Instead, I have to take over for Minerva because he sent her on a ruddy mission! In the middle of the shool year! If only I could-" whatever the professor wished to do, would remain a mystery, however. Since just then he heard voices coming from a classroom down the hall.

"No no no! We should add the crushed snake fang next! Not the flobberworm!"

"No, we should add the flobberworm, then the crushed slugs, and then we add the snake fang."

Whether this debate was ever solved remains unkown, as Professor Sanpe chose that moment to slam the door against the wall, causing the twin on the right to drop whatever he was holdin into the potion. Which, of course, decided to begin bubbling ominously. Taking one look at said potion, Snape grabbed both twins and spun around to escape the imminent explosion. This caused him to step into the green portal that had just formed behind him, dragging the twins with him. Going through all of their minds was, "Somehow, some way, this is Harry's fault"

* * *

"Alright class, today you'll be summoning your familiar. Who will go first?" said a balding man. "I will Professor Colbert!" said a young student. The now named Colbert, nodded in response and gestured for them to move to the center of the students. The young man did as he was bid and proceeded to begin mumbling under his breath. When he finished, a small cat appeared in front of him. Picking up the cat and walking back into the crowd, he quickly disappeared. This continued with each student summoning some thing different. Until there was only one student left. Her name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, although her classmates called her Louise the Zero, because every time she tried to do magic, it exploded in her face.

The night before, Louise had sworn to summon something better than Kirche von Zerbst, who had summoned a fire salamander. As Louise stepped up to take her turn, Kirche called out, "What are you going to summon Zero?" Louise promptly turned red and shouted, "Something better than your lizard Zerbst!" while marching to the center of the crowd. Once there, she started to chant:

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" The crowd began to mutter, "What is she doing?" being repeated the most. The speculation on where Louise had gotten her unorthodox chant was cut short as an explosion threw them all back. When the smoke cleared, it revealed four beings. Two were identical, they were male, around 6' 5", and had fox ears on their heads, which were covered in bright red hair. Movement behind them revealed that they also had tails.

Next to the two,who were obviously twins, was a tall, dark haired male. He looked fairly normal, until they saw his eyes, they glowed violet. When he noticed them he snarled, revealing his fangs. The last member of the group was unconscious, all the students could see was a large pair of black wings studded with red scales wrapped around a slim figure.

At this point, the students were in shock, the Zero actually managed to summon something! Not only that, but she summoned four! The only one to ever summon more than one familiar was Founder Brimir!

While the students were recovering from their shock, Snape was taking stock of his surroundings. When satisfied he was in no immediate danger he turned to the class and snarled, "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

A.N. I will update whenever I finish a chapter. It is not likely there will be any pattern to my updates at all. For those who are interested, I have a chalenge board on my profile. They are all ideas that I had and would love to read if any one accepts.


	4. Omake

**"Harry the Familiar: Omake 1" or "The Twins Reaction to Waking up with Tails"**

"Hey Gred," - Forge

"Yes Forge?" - Gred

"Why do we have tails?" - Forge

"I don't know Forge, I just don't know." - Gred

"We have fox ears too" - Forge

"I can see that" - Gred

"Do you think it was that potion that blew up on us last night?" - Forge

"No, the only thing that was supposed to do was make someone puke." - Gred

"We did just turn 16 you know, do you think we were adopted" - Forge

"We might be, after all, I don't think mum or dad are - kitsune - going by the ears and tails we now sport." - Gred

"We should use this to prank Ron, he's been a right prat lately." - Forge

"You are a genius Forge! What should we do?" - Gred

And so the twins began to scheme various ways to torment Ron using their new limbs.

 **A.N. Hey guys, this is just something that popped into my head . I have put up a poll reagarding the ppossibility of giving Harry a love life The option labeled**

 **"family" just means that Snape will take a fatherly role to Harry and the Twins. If there is a pairing not in the poll that you would like to see let me know and I'll**

 **consider adding it.**


End file.
